


A Million and One "I Love You's"

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: The Beatles
Genre: John and Paul are so in love, John lives longer, M/M, McLennon, McLennon is Love, McLennon is life, Sad Ending, Spoliers, Switching who died because I'm evil, angsty, i'll stop now, semi Song fic (Kinda), sorry in really bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: Paul is within the last days of his life, still the doctors are baffled as what he has that is causing him to become so ill, millions of boys are coming in with it, but nobody knows what it is. John stays with Paul and confesses something he's been holding in for years.





	A Million and One "I Love You's"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in about 1970ish. It's AU so John never met Yoko for the purpose of the story line. It does have a sad ending so if you don't enjoy those kind of endings then please don't read further if you're looking for something happy. If you have any further question about setting and time period please just let me know and I'll be happy to answer them❤️❤️ So the songs I based it off are One More Day by Diamond Rio and One Step Ahead by A Great Big World. 
> 
> Enjoy!!❤️❤️❤️

John Lennon looks almost sympathetically to his beloved Paul McCartney as he lie there in a hospital bed. Tubes attached to every part of his body. Anyone who knew John knew that sympathy was something he rarely felt, but if you love somebody enough all things are possible. 

"What've you got on you're face, Lennon. That look isn't you." Paul joked. Comic Relief he called it. He couldn't stand it when things got to sad or serious so he would try to make the situation better by joking around. A habit he'd picked up from John. It didn't work this time. 

"Be serious please, Macca?" Scolded John, taking Paul's hand. Paul nodded slowly as a tear fell. "What am I supposed to do without you here?" John said now crying himself. 

Paul shook his head "I can't tell you that one, Johnny." Paul scooted over so John could snuggle with him until the time came for him to let go. 

"Who else is going to write songs with me, huh? I don't think ever George and Ringo can put up with me like you do." He mumbled, putting his arms around Paul. "We knew this day was coming." Paul said, weaving his thin arms around John's belly. 

"I think it's time I confess something to you, Paulie." John picked his head up slightly, looking sideways into Paul's eyes. "Well, go on then. Spit it out, John." 

"I'm in love with you, Macca." John said rather bluntly, shying away from Paul, who was blindsided and still at a loss for words. "You love me?" 

"Yeah, Paul. I just bloody said that." 

"I know. I just want to hear you say it again. Will you? Say it again?" John smiled lovingly down at Paul, "I Love you, Paul McCartney." Paul smiled weakly "I love you too, John Lennon." 

The thing about love is that it can't change anything. Sure it can change how two people look at each other or even how the world looks around them, but it can't change facts and the fact is the Paul McCartney was laying in a hospital bed with only hours of his life left and there's nothing anyone can do about it. The doctors can't save him, medicine can't save him, not even John's love can save him. 

So what do you do in the last hours of life with the man you love? "John. I don't wanna go. Not yet. Not now." John looked down at Paul, keeping him close, syncing their breathing into one steady beat. "Paul..." John didn't even make it halfway through before his voice cracked. 

_______

 

"Paul, I had a dream the other night." Paul nodded lightly, smiling slightly at John. "Did ya now, Johnny? Didn't know people could do that." 

"Cheeky." John kissed the younger man. "What did you dream about, Lennon?" 

"Well, McCartney. I was granted one wish. It could be anything I wanted no catch." John started. Paul nodded along, staring dreamily at John, only halfway paying attention. "Wanna know what I wished for?" 

"What?" 

"One more Day with you. That's all I want Paul, one last, never ending day." 

"That's what you wished for? Not Cynthia back? Not your Mom back?" Paul questioned, not quite believing that he could be that important to waste a wish on. "You're more important then that. You're my other half, Paul. Even if it took me this long to realize it. Without you, there's no Beatles. There's no me." 

"John." Paul cried, gasping for air, tears taking over his eyes and leaving them blurry, his face red and wet. "Please don't cry anymore, Macca. My beautiful Macca." 

_________

"John. I only have minutes left. Here." Paul held out his left hand, fingers shaking and losing color fast. "Take my promise ring. It is meant for my soulmate, and John that's you." 

"I'll wear it forever, Paulie. Think of it as our own kind of wedding." Paul smiled as best he could, with his muscles starting to fail and his breathing becoming rare. "I...... Do......." 

"I do too." John kissed Paul's forehead, savoring the last moments, letting his lips rest on the younger's skin, breathing slowing, tears falling, hands trembling. "Good bye, James Paul McCartney. I love you. I love you a million times over. My beautiful, Macca."


End file.
